segundaguerramundialfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Fascismo
thumb|250px|[[Benito Mussolini e Adolf Hitler.]] O fascismo é uma doutrina totalitária desenvolvida por Benito Mussolini na Itália, a partir de 1919 e durante seu governo (1922–1943 e 1943–1945). A palavra "fascismo" deriva de fascio, nome de grupos políticos ou de militância que surgiram na Itália entre fins do século XIX e começo do século XX; mas também de fasces, que nos tempos do Império Romano era um símbolo dos magistrados: um machado cujo cabo era rodeado de varas, simbolizando o poder do Estado e a unidade do povo. Os fascistas italianos também ficaram conhecidos pela expressão camisas negras, em virtude do uniforme que utilizavam. Definição thumb|right|Um [[Fasces|fasce]] O fascismo é uma corrente prática da política que ocorreu na Itália, opondo-se aos diversos liberalismos, socialismos e democracias. A palavra fascismo com o tempo foi associada a qualquer sistema de governo que, de maneira semelhante ao de Benito Mussolini, exalta os homens e usa modernas técnicas de propaganda e censura, fazendo uma severa arregimentação econômica, social e cultural, sustentando-se no nacionalismo e em alguns casos até na xenofobia, privilegiando os nascidos no próprio país, apresentando uma certa apatia ou indiferença para com os imigrantes. Benito Mussolini, agricultor e carpinteiro, fundou o Partido Nacional Fascista, originário de um movimento paramilitar que ele mesmo criara para combater as agitações e as greves organizadas por outros socialistas e movimentos de esquerda. O Fascio di Combatimento, ou Esquadra de Combate, que deu origem ao fascismo, buscou seu nome na expressão fascio, que significa feixe de varas. O feixe de varas, simbolizando união e força, vem do latim fesce, um feixe de varas que, junto com uma machadinha, era levado pelo litor, uma espécie de oficial de justiça que, na Roma antiga, seguia os magistrados para executar as decisões da justiça, com poderes para coagir, incluindo a aplicação de castigos físicos. O Fascismo italiano assumiu que a natureza do Estado é superior à soma dos indivíduos que o compõem e que eles existem para o Estado, em vez de o Estado existir para os servir. Todos os assuntos dos indivíduos são assuntos do Estado. O Fascismo tinha como principais características: o totalitarismo, a liderança carismática, o corporativismo, o nacionalismo, o militarismo,o expansionismo e o companheirismo entre os nazistas. No totalitarismo, as liberdades do indivíduo eram suprimidas e o povo era subordinado ao poder sem limites do Estado. Na liderança carismática, os fascistas demonstravam muita importância à personalidade. O corporativismo substituía os órgãos representativos como sindicatos, pelos corporativos, comandados por representantes dos empresários, dos trabalhadores e reuniam-se para dirigir e planejar a economia. O nacionalismo afirmava que a nação era a forma suprema de desenvolver as comunidades humanas. O militarismo tinha na guerra um tipo de seleção dos mais fortes e capazes e um instrumento de fortalecimento e e regeneração dos povos. O expansionismo tinha como idéia principal a conquista territorial e o domínio de outros povos ditos "inferiores". Um traço característico do Fascismo foi o Corporativismo de Estado, realizado através de um Partido Único e de Sindicatos Nacionais subordinados ao Estado. No seu modelo corporativista de gestão totalitária, as várias funções do Estado podiam ser desempenhadas por entidades particulares, sem que fossem nacionalizadas, mas cabia ao Estado planear e inspeccionar a sua ação. A atividade privada era deste modo empregue pelo Estado, o qual podia decidir suspender a suas atividades se não atuasse de acordo com as instruções e os planos superiormente estabelecidos. É o Estado quem define a utilidade e a direção de todas as atividades da Nação, seja no campo político, económico, social ou cultural. O fascismo surgiu em tempo de crise, nas dificuldades económicas e sociais do primeiro pós-guerra, e na depressão dos anos 1930, quando as elites políticas se mostravam incapazes de integrar as massas através da fórmula democrática parlamentar ou quando existia um crescimento socialista ou comunista paralelo assustando as classes médias. A composição social dos movimentos fascistas foi historicamente a de pequenos negociantes, burocratas de nível baixo e as classes médias. O Fascismo também encontrou sucesso nas áreas rurais, especialmente entre agricultores, e na cidade entre as classes trabalhadoras. Um aspecto importante do fascismo é que ele usa os seus movimentos de massa para atacar as organizações que se reivindicam das classes trabalhadoras - partidos operários e sindicatos. O líder fascista foi em regra um ator exagerado, procurando seduzir as massas populares para o seu papel messiânico. O Fascismo segundo Mussolini thumb|300px|O Duce Benito Mussolini. Benito Mussolini, num discurso proferido na Câmara dos Deputados no dia 26 de Maio de 1927, disse uma frase que define concisamente a ideologia do fascismo: "Tudo no Estado, nada fora do Estado, nada contra o Estado".Tutto nello Stato, niente al di fuori dello Stato, nulla contro lo StatoDiscorsi del 1927, Milão, Alpes, 1928, p. t57 |língua= |autor= |obra= |data= |acessodata=}} Mais tarde, num artigo da Enciclopedia Italiana, de 1931, escrito por Giovanni Gentile e Benito Mussolini, o fascismo é, além de explicitado nas suas principais linhas filosóficas, descrito como uma doutrina cujo "fundamento é a concepção do Estado, da sua essência, das suas competências, da sua finalidade. Para o fascismo o Estado é um absoluto, perante o qual indivíduos e grupos são o relativo. Indivíduos e grupos são "pensáveis" enquanto estejam no Estado".Caposaldo della dottrina fascista è la concezione dello Stato, della sua essenza, dei suoi compiti, delle sue finalità. Per il fascismo lo Stato è un assoluto, davanti al quale individui e gruppi sono il relativo. Individui e gruppi sono «pensabili» in quanto siano nello Stato Nesse texto de 1932, Mussolini identifica "no grande rio do Fascismo", as correntes que nele vão desaguar, e que terão as suas fontes em Georges Sorel, Charles Peguy, Hubert Lagardelle do Movimento Socialista, e nos sindicalistas italianos que, entre 1904 e 1914, teriam trazido um novo tom ao ambiente do socialismo italiano - Angelo Oliviero Olivetti da Pagine Libere, Orano de a Lupa, o Enrico Leone de Divenire sociale. Em 1928, na "Autobiografia" ditada a Richard Washburn Child, Mussolini disse que estudou muito o risorgimento e o desenvolvimento da vida intelectual italiana depois de 1870, que "meditou muito com os pensadores alemães", que admirava os franceses, e que um dos livros que mais o tinha interessado fora "A Psicologia das Multidões" de Gustave Le Bon. Colocando-se o problema da Revolução, Mussolini rejeitava o bolchevismo, e que, a ser realizada uma revolução em Itália, esta deveria ser "tipicamente italiana", firmando-se "nas dimensões magnificentes das ideias de Mazzini e com o espírito de Carlo Pisacane"Benito Mussolini, My Autobiography, Nova Iorque, Charles Scribner's Sons, 1928, p. 25; 82 Em 1932, Mussolini diz que o Fascismo terá recebido muitas influências, mas que estas não constituíram o Fascismo: "um partido que governa totalitariamente uma nação, é um fato novo na história".Un partito che governa totalitariamente una nazione, è un fatto nuovo nella storia E acrescenta que "não há pontos de referência ou de comparação" com os seus antecessores. No entanto, Mussolini diz também no mesmo texto que o francês Ernest Renan teve "iluminações pré-fascistas"Renan, che ebbe delle illuminazioni prefasciste" e que o Fascismo fez seu o duplo conselho de Giuseppe Mazzini: "Pensamento e Acção".Nas notas à edição de 1935, Mussolini cita a Carta de Mazzini para Michele Bianchi, escrito em 27 de Agosto de 1921, para a abertura da Escola de Cultura e Propaganda Fascista em Milão, in ''Messaggi e Proclami, Milão, Libreria d'Italia, 1929, p. 39) Entre os antecessores, em 1932, "Renan e Mazzini são afinal os únicos autores a quem Mussolini aceita pagar algum tributo intelectual." Com estas ressalvas, Mussolini insiste no entanto em proclamar a "novidade do fascismo", apresentando, em apêndice (edição de 1935), as referências que remetem para os seus próprios discursos e textos. Mussolini diz-nos também neste texto o que o Fascismo não é. O fascismo não se filia no pensamento contra-revolucionário: Mussolini não toma "Joseph de Maistre como seu profeta"; Mussolini diz que o Fascismo respeita a Igreja, mas recusa a sua religião, a "eclesiolatria",ecclesiolatria como lhe chama. O corpo do texto está dividido em duas partes: 1ª. Ideias fundamentais; e 2ª. Doutrina Política e Social. Ideias fundamentais Sob o título "ideias fundamentais", os assuntos surgem distribuídos por 13 parágrafos, mas com as notas arrumadas no anexo em 11 títulos: "La Dottrina del fascismo" |língua= |autor= |obra= |data= |acessodata=}} * 1. Concepção filosófica. Apresenta o Fascismo como acção (prática) e pensamento (ideia) político. Considera que toda a acção é contingente ao espaço e ao tempo, havendo no seu pensamento um "conteúdo ideal que a eleva a fórmula de verdade na história superior do pensamento".un contenuto ideale che la eleva a formula di verità nella storia superiore del pensiero Diz que "para se conhecer os homens é preciso conhecer o homem; e para conhecer o homem é preciso conhecer a realidade e as suas leis";Per conoscere gli uomini bisogna conoscere l'uomo; e per conoscere l'uomo bisogna conoscere la realtà e le sue leggi não há um conceito de Estado que não seja uma concepção da vida e do mundo. * 2. Concepção espiritual. É a partir de uma "concepção espiritual" que o homem é definido pelo fascismo. Na sua concepção, o homem é um "indivíduo que é nação e pátria";L'uomo del fascismo è indivíduo che è nazione e patria há, na sua perspectiva, "uma lei moral que liga os indivíduos e as gerações numa tradição e numa missão";legge morale che stringe insieme individui e generazioni in una tradizione e in una missione * 3. Concepção positiva da vida como luta. A sua "concepção espiritual" define-se por oposição ao materialismo filosófico do século XVIII; sendo antipositivista, é porém positiva (antipositivistica, ma positiva); não é céptica, nem agnóstica, nem pessimista.non scettica, né agnostica, né pessimistica Pretende o homem activo e impregnado na acção com toda a sua energia. O que se aplica ao indivíduo, aplica-se à nação; * 4. Concepção ética. Tem uma concepção ética da vida, "séria, austera, religiosa";tutta librata in un mondo sorretto dalle forze morali e responsabili dello spirito o fascismo desdenha a vida "cómoda"; * 5. Concepção religiosa. O homem é visto numa relação imanente com uma lei superior, com uma Vontade objectiva que transcende o indivíduo particular e o eleva a membro de uma sociedade espiritual.l'uomo è veduto nel suo immanente rapporto con una legge superiore, con una Volontà obiettiva che trascende l'indivíduo particolare e lo eleva a membro consapevole di una società spirituale * 6. Concepção histórica e realista. O homem é visto como um ser na história, num fluxo continuo em processo de evolução; tem no entanto uma visão "realista", não partilhando o optimismo do materialismo filosófico do século XVIII que via o homem a caminho da "felicidade" na terra; * 7. O indivíduo e a liberdade. A concepção fascista é definida como "anti-individualista", colocando o Estado antes do indivíduo;Antiindividualistica, la concezione fascista è per lo Stato o liberalismo negou o Estado no interesse dos indivíduos particulares, o fascismo reafirma o Estado como a verdadeira realidade do indivíduo.Il liberalismo negava lo Stato nell'interesse dell'indivíduo particolare; il fascismo riafferma lo Stato come la realtà vera dell'indivíduo Para o fascismo, tudo está no Estado - a sua concepção é totalitária."per il fascista, tutto è nello Stato, e nulla di umano o spirituale esiste, e tanto meno ha valore, fuori dello Stato. In tal senso il fascismo è totalitario, e lo Stato fascista, sintesi e unità di ogni valore, interpreta, sviluppa e potenzia tutta la vita del popolo Para o fascismo, fora do Estado não há valores humanos ou espirituais. * 8. Concepção do Estado corporativo. "Não há indivíduos fora do Estado, nem grupos (partidos políticos, associações, sindicatos, classes)";Né individui fuori dello Stato, né gruppi (partiti politici, associazioni, sindacati, classi) defende um corporativismo no qual os interesses são conciliados na unidade do Estado;nel sistema corporativo degli interessi conciliati nell'unità dello Stato diz-se contrário ao socialismo que reduz o movimento histórico à luta de classes e, analogamente, é também contrário ao sindicalismo. * 9. Democracia. O fascismo opõe-se à democracia que entende a nação como a maioria, descendo o seu nível ao maior número; o fascismo considera-se no entanto como "a mais pura forma de democracia se o povo for considerado do ponto de vista da qualidade em vez da quantidade", como uma "multidão unificada por uma ideia, que é vontade de existência e de potência: consciência de si, personalidade".moltitudine unificata da un'idea, che è volontà di esistenza e di potenza: coscienza di sé, personalità O fascismo defende "uma democracia organizada, centralizada, autoritária", exercida através do partido único. * 10. Concepção do Estado. Para o Fascismo a nação não cria o Estado; é o Estado que cria a nação. Considera o Estado como a expressão de uma "vontade ética universal", criadora do direito, e "realidade ética". Na sua concepção é o Estado "que dá ao povo unidade moral, uma vontade, e portanto uma efectiva existência".che dà al popolo, consapevole della propria unità morale, una volontà, e quindi un'effettiva esistenza * 11. Realidade dinâmica. Na concepção fascista o Estado deve ser o educador e o promotor da vida espiritual. Para alcançar o seu objectivo, quer refazer não a forma da vida humana, mas o conteúdo, o homem, o carácter, a fé.Vuol rifare non le forme della vita umana, ma il contenuto, l'uomo, il carattere, la fede A filosofia do Fascismo, tal como a definiu Mussolini, é assim uma filosofia essencialmente moderna e modernista. Doutrina política e social Na segunda parte do texto, acerca da "Doutrina Política e Social" do Fascismo, Mussolini começa por traçar o itinerário do seu pensamento e acção. Ponto de partida, o Socialismo; ponto de chegada, o Fascismo. Até ao inverno de 1914, Mussolini é um socialista. Em 1919, quando são lançados os fasci em Milão, não têm uma doutrina, mas têm um programa e, sobretudo, têm a "fé". Rejeitam o Socialismo reformista de Bernstein, integrando a "esquerda revolucionária" que privilegia a "doutrina da acção". Depois da guerra, o Socialismo reformista estaria já morto como doutrina. Nessa altura, com as expedições punitivas da Itália decorrendo em pano de fundo, os fasci estavam confrontados com várias forças políticas - "liberais, democratas, socialistas, maçónicos, e com o Partito Popolare" – , e respectivas doutrinas. Isto enquanto enfrentavam vários problemas; como o da relação entre o indivíduo e do Estado; o da relação entre autoridade e liberdade; e o problema nacional italiano. Entre a Marcha sobre Roma (Outubro de 1922) e os anos 1926, 1927, e 1928, o Fascismo foi sendo espelhado nas leis e instituições do regime fascista. A doutrina do Fascismo é apresentada por Mussolini como um produto do seu exercício do poder na Itália dos anos 1920. Em 1932, por fim, o Fascismo estaria já definido como regime e como doutrina. Neste texto, em 1932, Mussolini começa por negar três ideias-chave: # O pacifismo; # O internacionalismo # A equação "bem-estar = felicidade". Mas nega também três doutrinas políticas modernas que lhe são anteriores: o socialismo, o liberalismo e a democracia. Estas doutrinas têm a sua própria história, que Mussolini enuncia com brevidade: do socialismo utópico (Fourier, Owen, Saint-Simon) saíra o socialismo científico de Marx; do Iluminismo do século XVIII saíra o liberalismo do século XIX; do enciclopedismo saíra a doutrina democrática. Cada uma dessas doutrinas terá chegado ao século XX, superando as respectivas origens em resposta a novas necessidades. Segundo Mussolini, o Fascismo estaria agora a abrir uma nova época realizando uma síntese doutrinária que a todas superaria. Encontrara um campo de doutrinas em ruína, a partir das quais construíra um novo edifício - "O fascismo, das ruínas das doutrinas liberal, socialista, e democrática, extrai aqueles elementos que têm ainda um valor de vida.".Il fascismo dalle macerie delle dottrine liberali, socialistiche, democratiche, trae quegli elementi che hanno ancora un valore di vita Diz-nos pouco acerca do que aproveita, mas esclarece o que rejeita. O Fascismo, segundo Mussolini, do socialismo científico, rejeita o materialismo histórico (determinismo económico) e o conceito de luta de classes; do liberalismo, recusa a economia e a política, e tanto por razões doutrinárias como por razões históricas (a Itália sofrera a derrocada sob o liberalismo); da democracia, recusa o sufrágio universal que "dá ao povo a ilusão de ser soberano, enquanto a verdadeira e efectiva soberania está noutras forças irresponsáveis e secretas" (.dà al popolo l'illusione di essere sovrano, mentre la vera effettiva sovranità sta in altre forze talora irresponsabili e segrete'' Até 1922, o fascismo fora republicano; o dilema república ou monarquia estaria porém já ultrapassado. Uma invocação histórica justifica o argumento, fazendo-nos pensar uma vez mais em Giuseppe Mazzini: "A República Romana foi morta por uma República irmã, a da França". O Fascismo de Mussolini vinha colocar uma concepção da "vida como luta" no centro da sua doutrina; afirma-se "pragmático", no seu desejo de poder, desejo de viver, na sua atitude face à violência, na afirmação da violência como valor. "Activismo, quer dizer nacionalismo, futurismo, fascismo." Para Mussolini, assim como o século XIX fora o século do indivíduo, o século XX seria o século do Estado. Foram referidas acima as ideias essenciais da sua doutrina do Estado. Mas falta citar a "iluminação pré-fascista" de Ernest Renan, que a teria motivado: "A razão, a ciência – dizia Renan, que teve uma iluminação pré-fascista numa das suas Meditações filosóficas - são produtos da humanidade, mas querer a razão directamente pelo povo e através do povo é uma quimera. Não é necessário pela existência da razão que todo o mundo a conheça. Em todo o caso se tal iniciação se devesse fazer não seria feita através da baixa democracia, que parece conduzir à extinção da alta cultura, e da mais elevada disciplina. O princípio de que a sociedade existe somente para o bem estar e a liberdade dos indivíduos que a compõem não parece estar em conformidade com os planos da natureza, planos nos quais a espécie só é tomada em consideração e o indivíduo parece sacrificado. É de temer fortemente que a última palavra da democracia assim entendida (…) não seja um estado social no qual uma massa degenerada não teria outra preocupação que gozar os ignóbeis prazeres do homem vulgar". O último parágrafo do texto explica a razão de ser da sua doutrina: o Estado fascista é uma vontade de potência e de império. A tradição romana é aqui uma ideia de força.Lo Stato fascista è una volontà di potenza e d'imperio. La tradizione romana è qui un'idea di forza A origem da ideologia do Fascismo Etimologicamente, o uso da palavra fascismo na história política italiana moderna recua aos anos da década de 1890 na forma dos fasci, que eram grupos políticos radicais que proliferaram nas décadas anteriores à Primeira Guerra Mundial. (ver Fascio para mais informação sobre este movimento e sua evolução). Em 1928, ainda a doutrina fascista não tinha sido oficialmente definida, W. Y. Elliott, da Universidade de Harvard, considerava que o fascismo revelava um "pragmatismo" decerto recebido de Papini, Pantaleone, Pareto, e Sorel.W. Y. Elliott, The Pragmatic Revolt in Politics, Nova Iorque, Macmillan Company, 1928, p. 10 A primeira parte do texto Doutrina do Fascismo terá sido escrito por Giovanni Gentile, um filósofo idealista na linha de Hegel, e que serviu como o filósofo oficial do regime. A segunda parte terá sido escrita por Mussolini, mas é este quem assina o verbete e o texto foi-lhe atribuído oficialmente. Nesse texto e nas notas da edição de 1935, dois autores são especialmente referidos como antecessores do Fascismo: Giuseppe Mazzini e Ernest Renan. Entre outros, são também invocados como fontes do "grande rio" que vem a desaguar no Fascismo: Georges Sorel, Charles Peguy e Hubert Lagardelle. Estabelecer a origem da ideologia do Fascismo, tem gerado muito controvérsia entre os historiadores. Partindo dos tributos intelectuais efectivamente pagos por Mussolini a Giuseppe Mazzini e Ernest Renan, é possível identificar as raízes fundamentais para o seu nacionalismo e estatismo, e também para o seu culto da acção e da violência. Vários autores têm no entanto procurado encontrar outras raízes, sugerindo que nem tudo aquilo que caracterizou a ideologia fascista tem origem nas ideias de Mazzini e Renan. Uma vez que tanto Sorel como Peguy foram influenciados por Henri Bergson, aí poderia estar também uma das origens do fascismo. Bergson rejeitava o cientismo, a evolução mecânica e o materialismo histórico de Karl Marx. Bergson falou também de um "élan vital" como um processo evolucionário. Ambos estes elementos de Bergson aparecem no fascismo. Hubert Lagardelle, um conhecido escritor sindicalista, foi influenciado por Pierre-Joseph Proudhon, que é a figura inspiradora do Anarcossindicalismo, portanto nos antípodas da doutrina de Mussolini acerca do Estado. Foram também referidas as influências do tradicionalismo recebidas por Mussolini. Sergio Panunzio, um teórico do fascismo na década de 1920, tinha um passado sindicalista mas a sua influência diminuiu à medida que o movimento se distanciou das suas raízes esquerdistas. Também se quis ver no conceito fascista do corporativismo de Estado, em particular a sua teoria da colaboração de classes e relações económicas e sociais regidas pelo Estado, semelhança com as ideias expostas pelo Papa Leão XIII na sua encíclica de 1892 Rerum Novarum. Esta encíclica reflectia sobre a condição de vida dos operários transformada pela Revolução Industrial, criticando o capitalismo e a exploração das massas operárias na indústria, propondo aos católicos com responsabilidade nos governos que acolhessem e respeitassem as reivindicações dos trabalhadores através dos seus sindicatos, protegendo os seus povos da exploração. Pedia também aos Católicos para aplicarem os princípios da justiça social às suas próprias vidas. Na encíclica criticava-se o conceito de luta de classes e a visão socialista que apontava para a eliminação da propriedade privada como solução para o problema da exploração. Em alternativa, propunha a solidariedade social entre as classes sociais a realizar através da reactivação de um Corporativismo de Associação como o que fora praticado pelas guildas medievais. A ideia era a de se constituírem sociedades políticas nas quais se reconhecesse os diversos sectores do trabalho. Na defesa do Corporativismo de Associação da encíclica papal, se quis ver a defesa do Corporativismo de Estado enunciado por Mussolini. Em flagrante contradição com a doutrina fascista acerca do papel a desempenhar pelo Estado, dizia-se na referida encíclica: "não é justo que o indivíduo ou a família sejam absorvidos pelo Estado, mas é justo, pelo contrário, que aquele e esta tenham a faculdade de proceder com liberdade, contando que não atentem contra o bem geral, e não prejudiquem ninguém." O fascismo também se teria baseado em Gabriele D'Annunzio e na Constituição de Fiume, aplicada na sua efémera "regência" da cidade de Fiume. O Sindicalismo teria tido uma influência no fascismo, pelo facto de alguns sindicalistas se terem cruzado com as ideias de D'Annunzio. Antes da Primeira Guerra Mundial, o sindicalismo era tido como uma doutrina militante para a revolução da classe trabalhadora. Distinguia-se do Marxismo porque insistia que o melhor caminho para a classe trabalhadora se liberar era o sindicato em vez do partido. Em 1908, o partido socialista italiano expulsou os sindicalistas. O movimento sindicalista dividiu-se entre o Anarcossindicalismo e outras tendências mais moderadas. Alguns desses "moderados" terão começado a promover os chamados "sindicatos mistos" de trabalhadores e patrões. Nesta linha de acção, eles teriam absorvido alguns ensinamentos dos teóricos católicos, mas expandindo as teorias de um Corporativismo de Associação para um Corporativismo de Estado, desviando-se das influências de D'Annuzio e aproximando-se de ideais mais Estatistas. Quando foi publicada a tradução italiana do livro Au-delà du marxisme, de Henri de Man, Mussolini estaria inquieto e escreveu que o criticismo de Man havia destruído qualquer elemento "científico" ainda existente no Marxismo. Mussolini achava que a sua organização Corporativa no Estado, com as novas relações entre trabalho e o capital completamente submetidas ao Estado, iriam eliminar o "conflito de interesses econômicos" e portanto neutralizar o "germe da luta de classes". Pensadores socialistas que rejeitaram as idéias convencionais, Robert Michels, Sergio Panunzio, Ottavio Dinale, Agostino Lanzillo, Angelo Oliviero Olivetti, Michele Bianchi, e Edmondo Rossoni promoveram essa tentativa de reconciliar o socialismo com o Estatismo. O fascismo na Itália 200px|right|thumb|Mussolini e Hitler em [[Veneza, 1934]] Mussolini fundou o movimento fascista em 23 de março de 1919, numa reunião feita na cidade de Milão. Entre os membros fundadores estavam os líderes revolucionários sindicalistas Agostino Lanzillo e Michele Bianchi. Em 1921, os fascistas passaram a desenvolver um programa que exigia a república, a separação da Igreja do Estado, um exército nacional, um imposto progressivo para heranças e o desenvolvimento de cooperativas. O estado fascista de Mussolini foi estabelecido aproximadamente uma década antes da chegada de Hitler ao poder. Tanto um movimento como um fenômeno histórico, o fascismo italiano foi, em muitos aspectos, uma reação à falha aparente do laissez-faire e ao medo dos movimentos de esquerda, apesar de que as circustâncias na história intelectual devem ser consideradas, como o abalo do positivismo e o fatalismo generalizado do pós-guerra na Europa. O fascismo foi de certa forma o resultado de um sentimento geral de ansiedade e medo dentro da classe média na Itália do pós-guerra, que surgiu no seguimento da convergência de pressões interrelacionadas de ordem económica, política e cultural. Sob o estandarte desta ideologia autoritária e nacionalista, Mussolini foi capaz de explorar os medos perante o capitalismo numa era de depressão pós-guerra, o ascendente de uma esquerda mais militante, e um sentimento de vergonha nacional e de humilhação que resultaram da "vitória mutilada" da Itália nos tratados de paz pós Primeira Guerra Mundial. Tais aspirações nacionalistas não realizadas (ou frustradas) manchavam a reputação do liberalismo e do constitucionalismo entre muitos sectores da população italiana. Adicionalmente, tais instituições democráticas nunca cresceram ao ponto de se tornarem firmemente enraizadas na nova nação-estado. À medida que essa mesma depressão do pós-guerra fez crescer a sedução pelo Marxismo entre o proletariado urbano, ainda mais desprovido de direitos do que os seus contrapartes no continente, o receio relativamente à força crescente do sindicalismo, o comunismo e o socialismo proliferaram entre a elite e a classe média. De certa forma, Benito Mussolini preenchia um vácuo político. O Fascismo emergiu como uma "terceira via" — como a última esperança da Itália para evitar o colapso iminente do "fraco" liberalismo italiano, e a revolução comunista. Ao mesmo tempo que falhava em delinear um programa coerente, o fascismo evoluiu para um novo sistema político e económico que combinava o corporativismo, o totalitarismo, nacionalismo, e anti-comunismo num estado desenhado por forma a unir todas as classes num sistema capitalista, mas um novo sistema capitalista no qual o estado detinha o controlo da organização de indústrias vitais. Sob a bandeira do nacionalismo e poder estatal, o Fascismo parecia sintetizar o glorioso passado romano com uma utopia futurista. A sedução pelo movimento, a promessa de um capitalismo mais ordenado após uma era de depressão económica do pós-guerra, no entanto, não se confinava à Itália ou mesmo à Europa. Por exemplo, uma década mais tarde, quando a Grande Depressão originou uma queda da economia brasileira, uma espécie de proto-fascismo iria emergir como reacção aos problemas socio-económicos, e consciência nacionalista do estatuto periférico da economia do Brasil. O regime de Getúlio Vargas adotou uma extensa influência fascista com a Constituição do Estado Novo, redigida por Francisco Campos, eminente jurista filiado ao Partido Fascista Brasileiro. Fundado como uma associação nacionalista (o Fasci di Combattimento) de veteranos da Primeira Guerra Mundial em Milão a 23 de março de 1919, o movimento fascista de Mussolini converteu-se num partido nacional (o Partido Nacional Fascista) após ter ganho 35 assentos no eleições ao parlamento de maio de 1921. Inicialmente combinando elementos ideológicos da esquerda e da direita, ele alinhava pelas forças conservadoras pela sua oposição às ocupações a fábricas de Setembro de 1920. Apesar dos temas da reforma social e económica no manifesto fascista inicial de junho de 1919, o movimento foi apoiado por secções da classe média, receosos do socialismo e do comunismo, enquanto que industriais e donos de terra viram-no como uma defesa contra a militância trabalhista. Sob a ameaça de uma "Marcha sobre Roma fascista," Mussolini assumiu em outubro de 1922 a liderança de um governo de coligação de direita incluindo inicialmente membros do partido popular, pro-Igreja. A transição para uma ditadura assumida foi mais gradual do que na Alemanha uma década mais tarde, apesar de em julho de 1923 uma nova lei eleitoral ter dificultado a constituição de uma maioria parlamentar fascista, e o assassínio do deputado socialista Giacomo Matteotti onze meses mais tarde mostrou os limites da oposição política. Em 1926 os movimentos de oposição tinham sido declarado ilegais, e em 1928 a eleição ao parlamento era restrita a candidatos aprovados pelos fascistas. O feito político mais duradouro deste regime foi talvez o Tratado de Latrão de Fevereiro de 1929 entre o Estado italiano e a Santa Sé, pelo qual ao Papado foi concedida a soberania sobre a Cidade do Vaticano e recebeu a garantia do livre exercício do Catolicismo como a única religião do estado em toda a Itália em retorno da sua aceitação da soberania italiana sobre os anteriores domínios do Papa. Os sindicatos e associações de trabalhadores foram reorganizados em 1934 em 22 corporações fascistas combinando trabalhadores e empregadores por sector económico, cujos representantes em 1938 substituíram o parlamento como a "Câmara de Corporações". O poder continuava investido no Grande Conselho Fascista, o corpo governativo do movimento. Nos anos 1930, a Itália recuperava da Grande Depressão, e obtinha o crescimento económico em parte pela substituição de importações pela produção doméstica (Autarchia). A drenagem dos pântanos de Pontine a sul de Roma, empestados de malária, foi um dos orgulhos badalados do regime. Mas o crescimento foi minado pelas sanções internacionais impostas à Itália no seguimento da invasão da Etiópia em Outubro de 1935 (a Segunda Guerra Ítalo-Etíope), e pelo forte esforço financeiro que o governo fez para apoiar militarmente os nacionalistas de Franco na Guerra Civil Espanhola. O isolamento internacional e o seu envolvimento comum na Espanha vão fazer ressaltar uma crescente colaboração diplomática entre a Itália e a Alemanha Nazi. Isto fez-se reflectir também nas políticas domésticas do regime fascista italiano, as primeiras leis anti-semitas foram passadas em 1938. A intervenção da Itália (com início em 10 de junho de 1940) na Segunda Guerra Mundial como aliado da Alemanha trouxe o desastre militar e resultou na perda das colónias no norte e leste africanos bem como a invasão americano-britânica da Sicília em julho de 1943 e o sul de Itália em Setembro de 1943. Mussolini foi demitido como primeiro-ministro pelo rei Vítor Emanuel III da Itália a 25 de julho de 1943, e subsequentemente preso. Foi libertado em setembro por pára-quedistas alemães e instalado como chefe de uma "República Social Italiana" fantoche em Salo, no norte da Itália, então ocupado pela Alemanha. Sua política econômica é a socialização. A sua associação com o regime de ocupação alemão erodiu muito do pouco apoio que lhe restava. A sua execução sumária em 28 de Abril de 1945 por guerrilheiros, durante uma fase final da guerra particularmente violenta, foi vista por muitos observadores então como o final apropriado para o seu regime. Após a guerra, os resquícios do fascismo italiano reagruparam-se largamente sobre a égide do "Movimento Social Italiano" (MSI) neo-fascista. O MSI coligou-se em 1994 com a antiga "Democrazia Cristiana" conservadora para formar a Alleanza Nazionale (AN), que proclama o seu compromisso com o constitucionalismo, o governo parlamentar e pluralismo político. Fascismo e Paganismo Durante as décadas do Fascismo, o Paganismo não alcançou a mesma expressão pública obtida durante o Nazismo. Benito Mussolini não parece ter sido um grande entusiasta do paganismo, como Adolf Hitler. Mussolini considerava-se no entanto um admirador do risorgimento italiano, onde pontificara por exemplo a obra, com assinalável componente pagã, de Giosuè Carducci.G. A. Borgese, Goliath: The March of Fascism, Nova Iorque, The Viking press, 1937, p. 89 Na primeira fase do Fascismo, Mussolini não hostilizou a Igreja Católica, tendo inclusive subscrito o Tratado de Latrão, através do qual se reconhecia estatuto político ao Estado do Vaticano, e formalmente a sua independência de acção dentro de Itália. Mas muito mudou no início da década de 1930, com as medidas que Mussolini tomou contra a liberdade de ensino da Igreja, e a proibição da Acção Católica. É nessa altura que o papa Pio XI reage condenando os erros do Fascismo com a Encíclica Non abbiamo bisogno. Na luta entre o Estado Fascista e a Igreja Católica, desperta então a adormecida componente anticlerical do primeiro fascismo dos fasci di combattimento. Mussolini, ao definir a sua doutrina em 1932, paga já tributo intelectual aos anticlericais Giuseppe Mazzini e Ernest Renan. E é pela mesma época que começa a ganhar importância o paganismo, acolhendo-se o pensamento do filósofo Julius Evola e do seu ramo Nietzschiano do fascismo, saturado de gnosticismo e de misteriosos e antigos cultos pagãos.Julius Evola, Saggi sull’idealismo magico, Roma, 1925; e Teoria dell’individuo assoluto, Turin, 1927 Nos anos de 1930, Julius Evola torna-se cada vez mais influente no seio do regime fascista através dos seus amigos Bottai e Roberto Farinacci. Com o estabelecimento do Eixo Roma-Berlim, em 1937, o influxo do paganismo alemão activa ainda mais o paganismo italiano, em guerra aberta com a Igreja Católica.William Ebenstein, Fascist Italy, Nova Iorque, American Book, 1939, p. 115 Evola, se bem que se considerasse um racista "espiritual" por oposição ao racismo "materialista" do Nazismo, estava no auge da sua influência no regime fascista quando se proclamaram as leis raciais de 1938. No pós-guerra, Evola vai manter-se um filósofo activo, vindo a ser um dos autores de referência do paganismo presente em alguns círculos neofascistas da actualidade.Julius Evola, "Four Excerpts from Pagan Imperialism: Fascism before the Euro-Christian Peril (1928)" in Jeffrey T. Schnapp, A Primer of Italian Fascism, trad. de Olivia E. Sears e Maria G. Stampino, University of Nebraska Press, Lincoln, 2000, pp. 325 ss; Stanley G. Payne, A History of Fascism, 1914-1945, Londres, UCL Press, 1995, p. 502 ss. Os escritos de Alain de Benoist são outra das suas referências fundamentais.Alain de Benoist,Comment peut-on être paien!, Paris, Albin, 1981; Thomas Sheehan, "Myth and Violence: The Fascism of Julius Evola and Alain de Benoist", Social Research (Primavera de 1981), pp. 45-73. Fascismo e Nazismo thumb|100px|[[Adolf Hitler.]] thumb|100px|A [[suástica nazista.]] O Nazismo é geralmente considerado como uma forma de fascismo, mas o Nazismo, em contraste com o Fascismo, viu o objetivo do Estado no serviço de um ideal daquilo que o Estado supostamente deveria ser: as suas pessoas, raças, e a engenharia social destes aspectos da cultura com o fim último de uma maior prosperidade possível para eles às custas de todos os outros. Por seu lado, o Fascismo de Mussolini continuou fiel à ideologia de que todos estes fatores existiam para servir o Estado e que não era necessariamente no interesse do Estado servir ou manipular algumas daquelas características. O único objectivo do governo sob o fascismo era auto-valorizar-se como a maior prioridade da sua cultura, simplesmente sendo o Estado em si, quanto maior a sua dimensão, melhor, pelo que se pode dizer que se tratou de uma Estadolatria (idolatria do estado) governamental. Enquanto o Nazismo era uma ideologia Metapolítica, vendo a si mesmo apenas como uma utilidade pela qual uma condição alegórica do seu povo era o seu objectivo, o fascismo era uma forma sinceramente anti-socialista de Estatismo que existiu por virtude de e com fins em si mesmo. O movimento Nazista falou da sociedade baseada em classes como o seu inimigo e pretendia unificar o elemento racial acima de classes estabelecidas, enquanto que o movimento fascista tentou preservar o sistema de classes e sustentou-o como a fundação de cultura estabelecida e progressiva. Este teorema subjacente fez os Fascistas e Nazistas de então verem-se como parcialmente exclusivos entre si. Hoje, no entanto, esta diferença não é patente na terminologia, mesmo quando usada num contexto histórico. O Nazismo distingue-se do Fascismo por pretender estabelecer teorias raciais. O Fascismo não apresentou esta característica, tendo em 1922, visto um terço dos Judeus aderir ao movimento liderado por Mussolini . Fascismo e Socialismo O Fascismo desenvolveu uma oposição ao socialismo e o comunismo, embora muitos fascistas houvessem sido marxistas no passado. Com relação a isso, em 1923 Mussolini declarou, na Doutrina do Fascismo: :"(…) O Fascismo é a completa oposição ao … socialismo marxista, à concepção materialista da história das civilizações humanas, que explica a evolução humana como simples conflitos de interesses entre vários grupos sociais e pela mudança e desenvolvimento envolvendo os instrumentos e modos de produção… :O Fascismo, agora e sempre, acredita no sagrado e no heroísmo; quer dizer, em acções não influenciadas por motivos económicos, directos ou indirectos. E se a concepção economicista da história for negada, de acordo com a teoria de que os homens são mais do que bonecos, levados ao sabor de ondas de mudança, enquanto as forças controladoras reais estão fora de controle, disso tudo se conclui que a existência de uma luta de classes eterna é também negada —; o produto natural da concepção economicista da história. E acima de tudo o Fascismo nega que a luta de classes possa ser a força preponderante na transformação da sociedade. :… A máxima que a sociedade existe apenas para o bem-estar e para a liberdade daqueles que a compõe não parece estar em conformidade com os planos da natureza… Se o liberalismo clássico acarreta individualismo, o Fascimo acarreta governo forte." Benito Mussolini Por mais que certos tipos de socialismo possam parecer-se superficialmente ao fascismo, deve ser destacado que as duas ideologias se chocam violentamente em muitos assuntos. O papel do Estado, por exemplo. No Socialismo, considera-se que o Estado é meramente uma "ferramenta do povo", algumas vezes chamado de "mal necessário", que existe para servir aos interesses do povo e proteger o bem comum (e algumas formas de socialismo, como o socialismo libertário, rejeitam completamente o estado). Já o Fascismo crê no Estado como um fim em si mesmo, e digno de obediência e subserviência por parte do povo. O Fascismo rejeita as doutrinas centrais do Marxismo, que são a luta de classes e a necessidade de substituir o capitalismo por uma sociedade controlada pelo operariado, na qual os trabalhadores sejam proprietários dos meios de produção. Um governo fascista é geralmente caracterizado como de "extrema direita" e um governo socialista, de "esquerda". Mas teóricos como Hannah Arendt e Friedrich Hayek argumentam que existem diferenças apenas superficiais entre o Fascismo e formas totalitárias de socialismo (veja Stalinismo); uma vez que os governos autoproclamados "socialistas" nem sempre mantiveram seu ideal de servir ao povo e respeitar os princípios democráticos. Muitos socialistas e comunistas rejeitam esses governos totalitários, encarados como uma forma de Fascismo com máscara de socialismo. (Veja espectro político e modelo político para mais detalhes.) Socialistas e outros críticos (não necessariamente de esquerda) sustentam que não há sobreposição ideológica entre Fascismo e Marxismo; acreditam que ambas as doutrinas são diametralmente opostas. Sendo o Marxismo a base ideológica do comunismo, eles concluem que as comparações feitas por Arendt e outros são inválidas. Mussolini rejeitou completamente o conceito Marxista de luta de classes ou a tese Marxista de que o operariado deveria apropriar-se dos meios de produção. Em 1932 ele escreveu (na Doutrina do Fascismo, por via de Giovanni Gentile): :"Fora do Estado não pode haver nem indivíduos nem grupos (partidos políticos, associações, sindicatos, classes). Então o Fascismo opõe-se ao Socialismo, que confina o fluxo da história à luta de classes e ignora a unidade de classes estabelecida em uma realidade económica e moral do Estado." A origem esquerdista do líder fascista italiano Mussolini, como um antigo líder da ala mais radical do partido socialista italiano, tem sido frequentemente notada. Após a sua viragem para a direita, Mussolini continuou a empregar muito da retórica do socialismo, substituindo a classe social pela nação como a base da lealdade política. Também é frequentemente notado que a Itália fascista não nacionalizou quaisquer indústrias ou entidades capitalistas. Em vez disso, ela estabeleceu uma estructura corporativista influenciada pelo modelo de relações de classe avançado pela Igreja Católica. De facto, existe uma grande quantidade de literatura sobre a influência do Catolicismo no fascismo e nas ligações entre o clero e os partidos políticos na Europa antes e durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Apesar de o fascismo italiano ter proclamado a sua antítese ao socialismo, a história pessoal de Mussolini no movimento socialista teve alguma influência sobre ele. Elementos da prática dos movimentos socialistas que ele reteve foram: * A necessidade de um partido de massas; * A importância de obter o apoio entre a classe trabalhadora * técnicas de disseminação de ideias tais como o uso de propaganda. O Manifesto Fascista original continha um determinado número de propostas para reformas que também eram comuns entre os movimentos socialista e democráticos e eram desenhados para apelar à classe trabalhadora. Estas promessas foram geralmente ignoradas uma vez que os fascistas tomaram o poder. Críticos apontam que os Marxistas e os sindicalistas foram os primeiros alvos e as primeiras vítimas de Mussolini e de Adolf Hitler uma vez que eles chegaram ao poder. Eles também notam o antagonismo que resultou em lutas de rua entre fascistas e socialistas, incluindo: * a Batalha de Cable Street de 1936 em Londres entre Trotskistas e membros do Partido Comunista da Grã-Bretanha contra simpatizantes de Mosely * lutas de rua na Alemanha anteriormente à chegada ao poder de Hitler. Mussolini também aprisionou Antonio Gramsci de 1926 a 1934, depois que este, que era líder do Partido Comunista Italiano e uma figura intelectual destacada, tentar criar uma fronte comum entre a esquerda política e os trabalhadores, por forma a resistir e derrotar o fascismo. Outros líderes comunistas italianos tais como Palmiro Togliatti foram para o exílio e lutaram pela república em Espanha. Uma séria manifestação do conflito entre fascismo e socialismo foi a Guerra Civil Espanhola, com a Itália fascista e a Alemanha Nazi a apoiar as forças nacionalistas espanholas, que combatiam comunistas, socialistas e anarco-sindicalistas. Não obstante, a Alemanha Nazi aliava-se pouco depois à União Soviética na partilha da Polónia - Pacto Molotov-Ribbentrop. Fascismo e outros regimes totalitários Alguns historiadores e teóricos vêem no fascismo e no regime comunista da União Soviética (mais especificamente o Stalinismo) grandes semelhanças, designando-os de "totalitarismo" (uma designação de Hannah Arendt). Outros vêem-nos como incomparáveis. Arendt e outros teóricos do totalitarismo argumentam que há semelhanças entre as nações sob domínio Fascista e Stalinista. Por exemplo, quer Hitler quer Stalin cometeram o assassínio maciço de milhões dos seus concidadãos civis que não se integravam nos seus planos. De acordo com o doutrinário do libertarianismo Nolan Chart, o "fascismo" ocupa um lugar no espectro político como o equivalente capitalista do comunismo, sendo um sistema que apoia a "liberdade económica" mas que é coagido pelos seus controles sociais de tal forma que se torna totalitário. Em 1947, o economista austríaco Ludwig von Mises publicou um livro chamado "Caos planejado" (Planned Chaos). Ele afirmava que o fascismo e o Nazismo são ditaduras socialistas e que ambas obedeciam aos princípios soviéticos de ditadura e opressão violenta dos dissidentes. Ele afirmou que a maior heresia de Mussolini à ortodoxia marxista tinha sido o seu forte subscrever da entrada italiana na Primeira Guerra Mundial do lado aliado (Mussolini pretendia "libertar" áreas de língua italiana vivendo sob o controlo austríaco nos Alpes). Esta visão contradiz as declarações do próprio Mussolini (para não mencionar os seus oponentes socialistas) e é geralmente vista com cepticismo por historiadores. Críticos de von Mises argumentam que ele estava atacando um fantoche; por outras palavras, que ele mudou a definição de socialismo, por forma a acomodar o fascismo e o nazismo a essa definição. O conceito de ditadura do proletariado ao qual Von Mises alude não é o mesmo que o conceito de ditadura empregue pelos fascistas. Ditadura do proletariado é suposto significar, na definição marxista, uma ditadura dominada pelas classes trabalhadoras, em vez de uma ditadura dominada pela classe capitalista. Este conceito foi distorcido por Estaline ao ponto de significar uma ditadura pelo secretário geral do PCUS sobre o partido e as classes trabalhadoras. Neste ponto, Estaline desviou-se de Marx, e como tal não é correto afirmar conduzia uma forma de governo Marxista. Por outro lado, enquanto o modelo económico fascista baseado no corporativismo promove uma colaboração entre classes numa tentativa de união da mesmas sob o controle do Estado, o modelo marxista promove a eliminação não só das classes como também do próprio Estado. Adicionalmente, o fato de os estados fascistas, por um lado, e a União Soviética e o bloco soviético por outro, serem estados policiais, não significa que sejam produto do socialismo. Apesar de todos os estados de partido único poderem ser considerados estados policiais, não há qualquer relação entre a definição de socialismo e a definição estado policial, nem todos os estados policias são socialistas ou fascistas. Muitos outros regimes de partido único, incluíndo regimes capitalistas, foram também estados policiais. Alguns exemplos são: * A República da China sob o regime Kuomintang de Chiang Kai-shek; * O Afeganistão sob o regime Talibã; * O Irão, durante o regime dos Xá, um estado monárquico policial; * O Vietname do Sul, a Coreia do Sul, Singapura e outros países do sudueste asiático, durante períodos recentes da sua história. Por outro lado, existiram muitos governos socialistas em sistemas multi-partidários que não foram estados policiais. Anticomunismo Fascismo e Comunismo são sistemas políticos que ascenderam à significância após a Primeira Guerra Mundial. Historiadores do período entre a primeira e a segunda guerra mundial tais como E.H. Carr e Eric Hobsbawm afirmaram que o liberalismo estava sob pressão séria neste período e que pareceu na altura uma filosofia condenada. O sucesso da Revolução Russa de 1917 resultou numa onda revolucionária por toda a Europa. O movimento socialista mundial dividiu-se entre as alas social democrata e Leninista. A subsequente formação da Terceira Internacional levantou sérios debates entre os partidos social-democratas, resultando no separatismo de apoiantes da Revolução Russa para formar partidos comunistas na maioria dos países industrializados (e não industrializados). Nos finais da Primeira Guerra Mundial, houve tentativas de revoltas ou ameaças de revoltas por toda a Europa, notavelmente na Alemanha, onde a Revolta Espartaquista, liderada por Rosa Luxemburg e Karl Liebknecht em Janeiro de 1919, (com poucos apoiantes) foi facilmente esmagada. Na Baviera, comunistas derrubaram o governo e estabeleceram o Soviete de Munique entre 1918 e 1919. Um curto governo soviético foi estabelecido na Hungria sob Béla Kun em 1919. A revolução russa também inspirou movimentos revolucionários em Itália, com uma onda de ocupação de fábricas. Muitos historiadores vêem o fascismo como uma resposta a estes desenvolvimentos, como um movimento que ao mesmo tempo tentou apelar às massas e desviá-las do Marxismo. Também apelou aos capitalistas como uma barreira contra o Bolchevismo. O fascismo italiano tomou o poder com a bênção do rei de Itália após anos de intranquilidade esquerdista terem levado muitos conservadores a recear que uma revolução comunista era inevitável. Através da Europa, numerosos aristocratas, intelectuais conservadores, capitalistas e industriais ofereceram apoio aos movimentos fascistas nos seus países, emulando o fascismo italiano. Na Alemanha, numerosos grupos de direita nacionalista surgiram, particularmente no pós-guerra os Freikorps, que foram usados para esmagar os espartaquistas e a Räterrepublik de Munique. Com a Grande Depressão da década de 1930, parecia que o liberalismo e as formas liberais de capitalismo estavam condenadas, e os movimentos fascistas e comunistas incharam. Estes movimentos opunham-se ferozmente um ao outro e lutavam frequentemente, o exemplo mais notável foi a Guerra Civil Espanhola. Esta guerra tornou-se uma guerra por representantes (simpatizantes) entre países fascistas e seus apoiantes internacionais, que apoiaram Franco e o movimento comunista mundial aliado com certo atrito aos anarquistas e trotskistas, que apoiaram a Frente Popular e que foram ajudados sobretudo pela União Soviética. Inicialmente, a União Soviética apoiou a coligação com potências ocidentais contra a Alemanha Nazi e frentes populares em vários países contra o fascismo doméstico. Esta política foi largamente mal sucedida devido à desconfiança mostrada pelas potências ocidentais (sobretudo pela Grã-Bretanha) face à União Soviética. O Acordo de Munique entre a Alemanha, França e Inglaterra contribuíram para o receio soviético de que as potências ocidentais estariam desejosas de força-la a lutar contra o Nazismo. A falta de ímpeto por parte dos britânicos durante as negociações diplomáticas com os soviéticos serviu para tornar a situação ainda pior. Os soviéticos mudaram a sua política e negociaram um pacto de não-agressão conhecido como o Pacto Molotov-Ribbentrop em 1939. Vyacheslav Molotov afirma nas suas memórias que os soviéticos acreditavam que isto era necessário para ganharem tempo e prepararem uma guerra esperada com a Alemanha. Stalin não esperava que os Alemães atacassem antes de 1942, mas o pacto acabou em 1941 quando a Alemanha Nazi invadiu a União Soviética na Operação Barbarossa. Fascismo e comunismo tornaram-se inimigos de morte. A guerra, para ambos os campos, era vista como uma guerra de ideologias. Fascismo e Cristianismo Um tópico controverso é o relacionamento entre os movimentos fascistas e o Cristianismo, particularmente a Igreja Católica Romana. Tem sido alegado por alguns autores que a encíclica do Papa Leão XIII de 1891, Rerum Novarum antecipou a doutrina que se tornou conhecida como Fascismo. Na referida encíclica, dizia-se no entanto em flagrante contradição com a doutrina fascista acerca do papel a desempenhar pelo Estado: "não é justo que o indivíduo ou a família sejam absorvidos pelo Estado, mas é justo, pelo contrário, que aquele e esta tenham a faculdade de proceder com liberdade, contando que não atentem contra o bem geral, e não prejudiquem ninguém." e "O Governo é para os governados e não vice-versa" Alega-se que as "tendências corporativas" da Rerum Novarum foram ressaltadas pela encíclica do Papa Pio XI em 25 de maio de 1931 Quadragesimo Anno que reafirmou a hostilidade de Rerum Novarum face à competição desordenada e à luta de classes. Uma vez mais, o papel do Estado era o de velar pelo bem comum e não o de reduzir os indivíduos ao Estado, como no Fascismo. A promulgação da encíclica Non abbiamo bisogno, em 29 de junho de 1931, Pio XI reitera de forma veemente a condenação dos erros do fascismo italiano, considerando-o já uma estatolatria, como se confirmou na definição que Mussolini fez da doutrina fascista em 1932. O conflito entre o Fascismo e a Igreja Católica, remonta ao início dos anos 1920 do século XX. O partido católico na Itália (Partito Popolare) estava então prestes a formar uma coligação com o partido reformador que poderia ter estabilizado a política italiana e frustrando o golpe projetado por Mussolini. A 2 de outubro de 1922, o Papa Pio XI fez circular uma carta ordenando ao clero que não se identificasse com o Partito Popolare, mas que ficasse neutro, uma ação que iria enfraquecer o partido e sua aliança contra Mussolini. No seguimento da ascensão de Mussolini ao poder, o secretário de estado do Vaticano encontrou-se com Il Duce no início de 1923 e concordou em dissolver o Partito Popolare, que Mussolini via como um obstáculo ao domínio fascista . Em troca, os fascistas fizeram garantias quanto à educação e instituições católicas . Em 1924, no seguimento do assassinato do líder do Partido Socialista por fascistas, o Partito Popolare juntou-se ao partido socialista na exigência de que o rei demitisse Mussolini como primeiro-ministro, e afirmou o desejo de formar um governo de coligação. Pio XI respondeu ao avisar contra os perigos de uma coligação entre católicos e socialistas. O Vaticano ordenou que todos os padres deixassem quaisquer posições que tivessem no "Partito Populare", abandonando-o. Esta posição da Igreja levou à desintegração deste partido nas áreas rurais, onde o partido dependia da condescendência clerical. O Vaticano estabeleceu subsequentemente a Ação Católica como uma organização não política sob o controlo direto dos bispos. A organização foi proibida pelo Vaticano de participar na política, ordenando a todos os católicos que se juntassem à Ação Católica. Isto resultou em centenas de milhares de católicos italianos terem deixado o Partito Popolare, aderindo ao à Ação Católica. Foi o colapso do partido católico - Partito Populare. Em 1927, Giovanni Gentile dera-se conta de uma séria antítese filosófica, deixando adivinhar um problema político de difícil resolução: era necessário resolver a contradição entre a concepção transcendente da Igreja Católica e o carácter imanente da concepção política do fascismo. O "caminho mostrava-se empinado" (palavra suas): a política eclesiástica do Estado fascista "devia resolver o problema de manter intacta e absoluta a sua soberanía face à Igreja".Giovanni Gentile, Origini e dottrina del fascismo, Roma, Libreria del Littorio, 1929, pp. 53-54 Quando Mussolini ordenou o fecho da Ação Católica em Maio de 1931, Pio XI emitiu uma encíclica, Non abbiamo bisogno, na qual declarava a oposição da Igreja Católica à estatolatria de Mussolini, dizendo que aquela ordem tinha "desmascarado as intenções pagãs do Estado fascista". Sob pressão internacional, Mussolini decidiu o compromisso com os católicos e a Ação Católica foi salva. Tem sido também alegado , para além das semelhanças doutrinais, terá havido relações entre a Igreja católica e os movimentos fascistas de outros países. Por exemplo, na Eslováquia, o ditador fascista foi um monsenhor católico . Na Croácia, os Ustaše fascistas ter-se-ão identificado a si mesmos como um "movimento católico". Estes regimes têm sido vistos como exemplos de fascismo clerical . No Brasil, o movimento TFP (Sociedade Brasileira de Defesa da Tradição, Família e Propriedade, organização católica fundada por Plínio Corrêa de Oliveira), reagiu fortemente contra os ideais e a prática dos fascistas.Plínio Corrêa de Oliveira, "Mussolini" in O Legionário, nº 241, 25 de Abril de 1937; idem, "Mussolini e o nazismo", in O Legionário, nº 296, 15 de Maio de 1938; Roberto de Mattei, O cruzado do século XX - Plínio Corrêa de Oliveira, Porto, Livraria Civilização Editora, 1997, pp. 88- 95. ISBN 972-26-1433-9. Em 1939, no primeiro número do ano do Legionário, Corrêa de Oliveira fez uma surpreendente previsão: "enquanto se vão delimitando todos os campos de batalha, vai-se desenvolvendo um processo cada vez mais claro: o da fusão doutrinária do nazismo com o comunismo. A nosso ver, o ano de 1939 assistirá à consumação desta fusão".Plínio Corrêa de Oliveira, "Entre o passado e o futuro" in O Legionário, nº329, 4 de Janeiro de 1939 Em agosto de 1939, foi anunciado o pacto Molotov-Ribbentrop, no qual a URSS e a Alemanha nazista faziam a partilha da Polónia. Prática do Fascismo thumb|General [[Francisco Franco.]] Exemplos de sistemas fascistas incluem: * A Itália de Mussolini, * Espanha sob o governo da Falange Española y de las Juntas de Ofensiva Nacional Sindicalista, partido de Francisco Franco A prática do Fascismo envolveu medidas políticas e econômicas, convidando a comparações diferentes. Como notado em outro lugar neste artigo, alguns escritores que focalizam suas análises nas medidas politicamente repressivas de fascismo identificam isto como uma forma de totalitarismo, uma descrição eles usam para não só caracterizar a Itália fascista, mas também países como a União Soviética, a República Popular de China ou a Coréia do Norte. Deve ser notado que o termo "totalitarismo" é muito amplo e inclui muitas ideologias diferentes, que são inimigas juradas umas das outras. Alguns analistas, no entanto, mostram que certos governos fascistas eram mais autoritários que totalitários, como é o caso dos governos da Espanha de Francisco Franco e Portugal de Salazar, enquanto fascistas, eram mais autoritários que totalitários. Escritores que focalizam suas análises em políticas econômicas e no uso do aparato estatal para combater os conflitos entre as classes diferentes fazem comparações até mais amplas, identificando o fascismo como uma forma de corporativismo. O corporatismo era a face política da doutrina social católica do final do século XIX. Algumas comparações são feitas em relação ao corporativismo como certas partes do New Deal de Roosevelt nos EUA, e o populismo de Juan Domingo Perón na Argentina. Fascismo como um fenômeno internacional É frequentemente uma matéria de disputa saber se um determinado governo poderá ser caracterizado como fascista, autoritário, totalitário, ou simplesmente um Estado policial. Regimes que se proclamaram como fascistas ou que são considerados como simpatizantes do fascismo, segundo alguns autores , incluem: * Áustria (1933-1938) - Austro-fascismo: Engelbert Dollfuß dissolveu o parlamento e estabeleceu uma ditadura clerical-fascista, com base no Partido Social Cristão, que durou até a Áustria ter sido incorporada na Alemanha através do Anschluss.. a ideia de Dollfuß de um "Ständestaat" foi tirada de Mussolini. * Itália (1922-1943) - O primeiro país fascista, foi governado por Benito Mussolini (Il Duce) até que Mussolini foi capturado durante a invasão Aliada. Antes disso Mussolini tinha sido salvo da prisão domiciliária por tropas alemãs, montando de seguida um estado-fantoche (a República de Saló) no norte da Itália sob a protecção do exército alemão, e reorganizou o Partido Republicano Fascista, com outros que se mantiveram fiéis, como Alessandro Pavolini. * Espanha (1936-1975) - Após a prisão e execução em 1936 do seu fundador José Antonio Primo de Rivera durante a Guerra Civil Espanhola, o partido da Falange espanhola foi liderado pelo Generalíssimo Francisco Franco, que se tornou conhecido como El Caudillo, líder indisputado do lado nacionalista na guerra civil, e, após a sua vitória, chefe de estado espanhol até à sua morte, mais de 35 anos depois. * Portugal (1932-1974) - Menos restrictivo que os regimes da Itália e Espanha, o Estado Novo de António de Oliveira Salazar era no entanto um regime filo-fascista, ou seja, um regime autoritário com inspiração fascista, reflectida no regime de Partido único (União Nacional) e no corporativismo de Estado. António de Oliveira Salazar não definia o regime do Estado Novo como totalitário, antes considerava o estado como limitado pela moral e pelo direito. * Grécia - a ditadura de Joannis Metaxas entre 1936 e 1941 não era particularmente ideológica na sua natureza, e pode por isso ser caracterizada mais como autoritária do que fascista. O mesmo pode ser argumentado sobre a ditadura militar do Coronel George Papadopoulos entre 1967 e 1974, que foi apoiada pelos Estados Unidos. thumb|[[Juan Domingo Perón.]] * Roménia (1940-1944) - A Guarda de ferro tomou o poder quando Ion Antonescu forçou o rei Carol II da Roménia a abdicar. O regime fascista acabou após a entrada das tropas soviéticas. * Argentina (1946-1955 e 1973-1974) - Juan Perón admirava Mussolini e estabeleceu o seu próprio regime filo-fascista. Após a sua morte, a sua terceira esposa e então vice-presidente Isabel Peron foi deposta por uma junta militar. * Brasil (1930-1945) - Getúlio Vargas estabeleceu um regime político centralizado autoritário, muito próximo ao fascismo, que se intitulava Estado Novo (Brasil). Em outros países, como o Canadá, Reino Unido, Austrália, Estados Unidos, viram a organização de pequenos partidos fascistas ou nacional-socialistas, logo postos na ilegalidade com a eclosão da Segunda Guerra. O Brasil, entre outros países, viram florescer organizações nacionalistas ou filo-fascistas, como a AIB (Ação Integralista Brasileira), nos anos 1930. Fascismo na atualidade Lemas e provérbios fascistas * O acima mencionado Tutto nello Stato, niente al di fuori dello Stato, nulla contro lo Stato, "Tudo no Estado, nada fora do Estado, nada contra o Estado." * Me ne frego, "Não me importa," o lema fascista italiano. * Libro e moschetto - fascista perfetto, "Livro e mosquete - fascista perfeito." (na Alemanha, Goebbels iria usar algo de semelhante - "Com um livro numa mão e a espada na outra", o nazi… * Viva la Morte, "Viva a morte (sacrifício)." * Acreditar, obedecer, combater. * 1938 - Mihail Manoilesco - Le Siècle du Corporatisme, Paris, 1938. * 1962 - Ruggero Zangrandi - Il lungo viaggio atraverso il fascismo, Milão, 1962. * 1965 - Renzo De Felice - Italia giacobina * 1966 - Renzo De Felice - Mussolini il fascista I La conquista del potere 1921-1925. * 1969 - Renzo De Felice - Mussolini il fascista II L'organizzazione dello Stato fascista 1925-1929. * 1970 - Renzo De Felice - Il Fascismo: le interpretazioni dei contemporanei e degli storici. * 1974 - Renzo De Felice - Mussolini il duce I Gli anni del consenso 1929-1936. * 1975 - Renzo De Felice - Intervista sul fascismo, a cura di Michael Ledeen, Laterza. * 1995 - Stanley G. Payne - A History of Fascism, 1914-1945, Londres, UCL Press. A Ideologia fascista * 1925 - Giovanni Gentile - Che Cosa è il Fascismo, Florença. * 1926 - Alfredo Rocco - "The Political Doctrine of Fascism", International Conciliation, Outubro. * 1927 - Giovanni Gentile - Origini e dottrina del fascismo, Roma. ed. 1929, 5-54 * 1928 - Giovanni Gentile, Fascismo e cultura, Milão. * 1932 - Benito Mussolini - La dottrina del fascismo, Treves, Milão. * 1933 - G. A. Fanelli - Contro Gentile. Mistificazioni dell'idealismo attuale nela rivoluzione fascista, Roma. * 1962 - Carl J. Friedrich - "Power of Negation: Hegel's Dialectic and Totalitarian Ideology", A Hegel Symposium, Austin, TX, University of Texas, 13 ss * 1969 - Renzo De Felice - Le interpretazioni del fascismo, Laterza. * 1969 - A. James Gregor - The Ideology of Fascism. The Rationale of Totalitarianism, Nova Iorque, Free Press. * 1975 - Emilio Gentile - Le Origine dell'ideologia fascista, Bari, Laterza. * 1979 - A. James Gregor - Young Mussolini and the Intellectual Origins of Fascism, Berkeley, University of California Press.e * 1985 - Pier Giorgio Zunino - L'Ideologia del Fascismo, Bolonha, Il Mulino. * 1989 - Zeev Sternhell, Mario Sznajder e Maia Asheri - Naissance de l'idéologie fasciste, Arthéme Fayard (Nascimento da Ideologia Fascista, Venda Nova, Bertrand Editora, 1995). * 2002 - Aaron Gillette - Racial Theories in Fascist Italy, Londres, Routledge. Interpretações e teorias acerca do Fascismo * 1922 - Julius Braunthal - "Der Putsch der Fascisten", Der Kampf, 15, 320-333. * 1923 - Giovanni Zibordi - "Critica socialista del fascismo", in Il fascismo e i partiti politici: Studi di scrittori di tutti partiti, Bolonha, 1-61. * 1923 - Gyula Šaš - Der Faschismus in Italien, Hamburgo. * 1923 - G. Sandomirsky - Fashizm, 2 vols., Moscovo. * 1923 - Luigi Salvatorelli - Nazionalfascismo. * 1923 - Francesco Nitti - Bolschewismus, Fascismus und Demokratie (versão italiana, Nova Iorque, 1924). * 1924 - Fritz Schotthöfer - Fascio: Sinn und Wirklichkeit des italienischen Fascismus. * 1925 - J. W. Mannhardt, Der Faschismus, Munique. * 1924 - Otto Bauer - "Das Gleichgewicht der Klassenkämpfe", Der Kampf, 17, 57-67. * 1926 - Luigi Sturzo - Italien und der Faschismus, Colónia. * 1928 - W. Y. Elliott - The Pragmatic Revolt in Politics, Nova Iorque, Macmillan Company. * 1930 - August Thalheimer - "Ueber den Faschismus", Gegen den Strom, números 2-4, Janeiro. * 1930 - José Ortega y Gasset - [http://www.laeditorialvirtual.com.ar/Pages/Ortega_y_Gasset/Ortega_LaRebelionDeLasMasas01.htm La rebelión de las masas ] . * 1933 - G. Lukács - Wie ist die faschistische Philosophie in Deutschland entstanden?, Budapest. * 1934 - R. Palm Dutt - Fascism and Social Revolution, Londres. * 1934 - Herbert Marcuse - The Struggle Against Liberalism in the Totalitarian View of the State. * 1935 - Fritz Sternberg - Der Faschismus an der Macht, Amesterdão. * 1936 - Daniel Guérin - Fascisme et grand capital, Paris. * 1936 - Emmanuel Mounier - "El mundo moderno contra la persona - Las civilizaciones fascistas", in Obras completas, I, 1931-1939, Salamanca, Ediciones Sígueme, 1992, 599-607. * 1937 - Leon Trotsky - The Class Nature of the Soviet State, Londres. * 1938 - H. Rauschning - Die Revolution des Nihilismus, Zurich. * 1938 - Eric Voegelin - Politische Religionen. * 1939 - Gioacchino Volpe - Storia del movimento fascista, Milão, 46-47. * 1939 - P. Drucker - The End of Economic Man, Nova Iorque. * 1939 - E. Vermeil - Doctrinaires de la révolution allemande, Paris. * 1940 - E. Lederer - The State of the Masses, Nova Iorque. * 1940 - Maurice H. Dobb - Political Economy and Capitalism. Some Essays in Economic Tradition, Londres, Routledge, 259 ss. * 1941 - W. M. McGovern - From Luther to Hitler: The History of Fascist-Nazi Political Philosophy, Nova Iorque. * 1941 - Friedrich Pollock - "State Capitalism: Its Possibilities and Limitations", Studies in Philosophy and Social Science 9, nº2. * 1941 - Friedrich Pollock - "Is National Socialism a New Order?", Studies in Philosophy and Social Science 9, nº 3. * 1941 - P. Viereck - Metapolitics: From the Romantics to Hitler, Boston. * 1944 - Franz Neumann - Behemoth: The Structure and Practice of National Socialism, 1933-1944, Nova Iorque, Oxford University Press. * 1950 - Theodor W. Adorno - The Autoritarian Personality, Nova Iorque, Harper. * 1950 - Max Horkheimer - The Lessons of Fascism. Tensions that Cause Wars, Urbana. * 1951 - Hannah Arendt - The Origins of Totalitarianism, Nova Iorque, Harcourt Brace and Co. * 1954 - G. Lukács - Die Zerstörung der Vernunft, Berlim. * 1956 - Carl J. Friedrich e Zbigniew Brzezinski - Dictatorship and Autocracy. * 1959 - W. Kornhauser - The Politics of Mass Society, Nova Iorque. * 1959 - D. M. Smith - Italy: A Modern History, Ann Arbor. * 1960 - Seymour M. Lipset - "Fascism - Left, Right and Center", in Political Man, Nova Iorque, capítulo 5. * 1963 - Ernst Nolte - Der Fascismus in seiner Epoche, Munique, R. Piper. * 1964 - G. L. Mosse - The Crisis of German Ideology: Intellectual Origins of the Third Reich, Nova Iorque. * 1964 - Eugen Weber - Varieties of Fascism, Nova Iorque. * 1965 - A. F. K. Organski - The Stages of Political Development, Nova Iorque. * 1966 - G. L. Mosse - Nazi Culture, Nova Iorque. * 1966 - H. Mommsen - Beamtentum in Dritten Reich, Stuttgart. * 1966 - Barrington Moore Jr. - Social Origins of Dictatorship and Democracy, Boston. * 1966 - D. Schoenbaum - Hitler’s Social Revolution, Nova Iorque. * 1967 - C. Seton-Watson - Italy from Liberalism to Fascism, 1870-1925, Londres, Methuen. * 1967 - Wolfgang Sauer - "National Socialism: Totalitarianism or Fascism?", American Historical Review, 73, 2, Dezembro, 404-422. * 1968 - H. Spiro - "Totalitarianism", International Encyclopedia of the Social Sciences, vol. 16, Nova Iorque. * 1968 - A. F. K. Organski - "Fascism and Modernization", in S. J. Woolf, ed., The Nature of Fascism, Londres, 19-41. * 1968 - H. Buchheim - Totalitarian Rule, Middletown, Conn. * 1968 - B. Seidel; S. Jenkner, eds. - Wege der Totalitarismusforschung, Darmstadt. * 1969 - E. Vermeil - Germany’s Three Reichs, Nova Iorque. * 1969 - Ludovico Garruccio (pseud.) - L’industrializzazione tra nazionalismo e rivoluzione. * 1970 - G. L. Mosse - Germans and Jews, Nova Iorque. * 1970 - Pierre Milza e Serge Berstein - L'Italie fasciste, Paris, A. Colin; revisto em Le fascisme italien, 1919-1945, Paris, Seuil, 1980. * 1970 - Augusto Del Noce - Il problema storico del fascismo, Florença, 11-46. * 1971 - M. Jänicke - Totalitäre Herrschaft: Anatomie eines politischen Begriffes, Berlim. * 1972 - H. Löffler - Macht und Konsens in den klassischen Staatsutopien: Erne Studie zur Ideengeschichte des Totalitarismus, Wärzburg. * 1972 - M. Greiffenhagen; R. Kühnl; J. B. Müller - Totalitarismus, Munique. * 1972 - Nikos Poulantzas- Fascisme et dictature, Paris. * 1972 - H. A. Turner Jr. - "Fascism and Modernization",'' World Politics'', 24, 4 (Julho), 547-564 * 1974 - James D. Forman - Fascism. The Meaning and Experience of Reactionary Revolution, Nova Iorque. * 1975 - G. L. Mosse - The Nationalization of the Masses, Nova Iorque. * 1975 - J.-F. Revel - La tentation totalitaire, Paris. * 1976 - P. Hüttenberger - "Nationalsozialistische Polykratie", Geschichte und Gesellschaft, 2, 4; 417-442. * 1976 - W. Schlangen - Die Totalitarismus-Theorie, Stuttgart. * 1979 - M. Curtis - Totalitarianism, New Brunswick, N. J.. * 1980 - G. L. Mosse - Masses and Man, Nova Iorque. * 1980 - K. Löw, ed. - Totalitarismus und Faschismus, Munique. * 1980 - J. M. Rhodes - The Hitler Movement: A Modern Millenarian Revolution, Stanford. * 1981 - E. Menza, ed. - Totalitarianism Reconsidered, Nova Iorque. * 1981 - A. Perlmutter - Authoritarianism, New Haven. * 1982 - Zheliu Zhelev - Fashizmut (reed. in Social Science Monographs, Boulder, 1990) * 1982 - J.-J. Walter - Les machines totalitaires, Paris. * 1982 - D. Peukert - Volksgenossen und Gemeinschaftsfremde, Colónia. * 1983 - A. Glucksman - La force du vertige, Paris. * 1983 - J.-F. Revel - Comment les democraties finissent, Paris. * 1984 - Jeffrey Herf - Reactionary Modernism. * 1984 - G. Hermet; P. Hassner; J. Rupnik - Totalitarismes, Paris. * 1984 - Jürgen Habermas - The Theory of Communicative Action, Boston, Beacon. * 1985 - S. P. Soper - Totalitarianism: A Conceptual Approach, Lanham, Md.. * 1988 - K. Löw - Totalitarismus, Berlim. * 1991 - Roger Griffin - The Nature of Fascism, Londres. * 2004 - Robert O. Paxton, The Anatomy of Fascism", Nova Iorque. * 2009 - Donald Sassoon, Mussolini e a ascensão do Fascismo, ISBN 85-220-0806-X Os Fascismos (Fenómeno genérico e internacional) * 1964 - Eugen Weber - Varieties of Fascism: Doctrines of Revolution in the Twentieth Century. Ed. 1982. * 1969 - Pierre Milza - Fascismes et Idéologies réactionnaires en Europe, 1919-1945, Paris, A. Colin. * 1971 - A. Hamilton - The Appeal of Fascism. A Study of Intellectuals and Fascism, 1919-1945, Nova Iorque, Macmillan. * 1985 - Pierre Milza - Les fascismes, Paris, Imprimerie Nationale (Paris, Édition du Seuil, 1991). O Fascismo (Fenómeno concreto) * 1979 - G. Allardyce - "What Fascism Is Not: Thoughts on the Definition of a Concept", American Historical Review, 84, 2 (Abril), 367-388. * 1981 - B. Martin - "Zur Tauglichkeit eines übergreifenden Faschismus-Begriff", Vierteljahrshefte für Zeitgeschichte, 1, 48-73. * 1980 - Mario Ambri - I falsi fascismi, Roma. * 1984 - M. Geyer - "The State in National Socialist Germany", in C. Bright e S. Harding, Statemaking and Social Movements, Ann Arbor, 193-232. * 2004 - Dimitris Michalopoulos, "La Roumanie et la Grèce dans la Seconde Guerre mondiale",Revue Roumaine d'Histoire, XLIII, Nos 1-4, 227-239. Fascismo e Estados Unidos da América * 1928 - Richard Wasburn Child - My Autobiography by Benito Mussolini, Nova Iorque, Charles Scribner's Sons. * * 1953 - H. Stuart Hughes - The United States and Italy, Cambridge, MA, Harvard University Press. Fascismo e Portugal * 1934 - António Ferro - Salazar, le Portugal et son Chef, Paris, 1934. * 1937 - Pedro Teotónio Pereira - A Batalha do Futuro, Lisboa, 1937. * 1938 - Marcello Caetano - O Sistema Corporativo, Lisboa, 1938. * 1938 - J. Teixeira Ribeiro - Princípio e Fins do Sistema Corporativo Português, Lisboa, 1938. * 1938 - A. Castro Fernandes - O Corporativismo Fascista, Lisboa, 1938. * 1969 - C. Rudel - Salazar, Paris, 1969. * 1976 - Manuel de Lucena - A evolução do sistema corporativo português, 2 volumes, Lisboa, Perspectivas e Realidade, 1976. * 1979 - Manuel de Lucena - "The Evolution of Portuguese Corporatism " in Lawrence S. Graham e Harry M. Makler, Contemporary Portugal: The Revolution and Its Antecedents, Austin, University of Texas, 1979, 48-62. * Fascio (em uso desde a década de 1890 até à Primeira Guerra Mundial) * Partido Nacional Fascista * Carta do Trabalho (1927) - "Carta dos direitos do Fascismo italiano". * Benito Mussolini Doutrina do Fascismo, publicado como parte do verbete Fascismo na Enciclopedia Italiana de 1932. * Giuseppe Mazzini - Pensamento e Acção. * Georges Sorel - Teoria da Violência. * Ernest Renan - A Humanidade como Deidade em progresso * George Seldes, repórter do fascismo americano inicial. * Horst Wessel Lied, uma cantiga alemã que incorpora muito da ideologia Fascista. * OVRA, a polícia secreta que agiu na Itália Fascista. * * * * Categoria:Ciência política Categoria:Ideologias Categoria:Fascismo af:Fascisme als:Faschismus an:Faixismo ar:فاشية arz:فاشيه ast:Fascismu az:Faşizm bat-smg:Fašėzmos be:Фашызм be-x-old:Фашызм bg:Фашизъм br:Faskouriezh bs:Fašizam ca:Feixisme cs:Fašismus cy:Ffasgiaeth da:Fascisme de:Faschismus el:Φασισμός en:Fascism eo:Faŝismo es:Fascismo et:Fašism eu:Faxismo fa:فاشیسم fi:Fasismi fiu-vro:Fašism fr:Fascisme fur:Fassisim fy:Faksisme ga:Faisisteachas gl:Fascismo he:פשיזם hi:फासीवाद hr:Fašizam hu:Fasizmus id:Fasisme io:Fashismo is:Fasismi it:Fascismo ja:ファシズム jbo:viltrusi'o ka:ფაშიზმი ko:파시즘 ku:Faşîzm la:Fascismus lb:Faschismus lt:Fašizmas lv:Fašisms mdf:Фашизма mk:Фашизам mn:Фашизм ms:Fasisme mwl:Fascismo new:फासीवादी nl:Fascisme nn:Fascisme no:Fascisme oc:Faissisme pl:Faszyzm ro:Fascism ru:Фашизм sah:Фашизм scn:Fascismu sh:Fašizam simple:Fascism sk:Fašizmus sl:Fašizem sq:Fashizmi sr:Фашизам sv:Fascism ta:பாசிசம் tg:Фашизм th:ฟาสซิสต์ tl:Pasismo tr:Faşizm ug:فاشىسىت uk:Фашизм vec:Fasismo vi:Chủ nghĩa phát xít war:Pasismo yi:פאשיזם zh:法西斯主义 zh-min-nan:Fasci-chú-gī zh-yue:法西斯主義